The present disclosure relates to a technical field regarding acoustic conversion devices and acoustic conversion device assembly methods, and specifically relates to a technical field for realizing improvement in workability in assembly work by pressedly deforming a sealing agent loaded in a holding frame by a cover body to seal a gap of each portion.
There is an acoustic conversion device which serves as a small speaker having an oscillator referred to as an armature which is integrated into various types of audio output device such as headphones, earphones, audiphones, and so forth.
With such an acoustic conversion device, a driving unit including an armature, and a diaphragm unit including a diaphragm are housed in a storage case having an audio output hole, vibration is propagated to the diaphragm by a beam portion when a vibration portion of the armature vibrates, and the propagated vibration is output as audio (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-74499).
The storage case is made up of a case body opened in one direction, and a cover which closes this case body, and the storage case and the cover are combined sandwiching the diaphragm unit therebetween.
With the above acoustic conversion device, in order to prevent sound leakage from other than the audio output hole to the outside, both gaps of a gap between the storage case and the diaphragm unit, and a gap between the cover and the diaphragm have to be sealed by a sealing agent.